The Hidden Bloodline
by Raiden Uzumaki
Summary: Kushina Survives the Nine tails attack and raises Naruto as a Namikaze. She tells him of the Uzumaki bloodline that can only be reawakened by a legendary shinobi. How will all this affect the future of the blonde. Naruto x Hinata. Possible Lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Raiden Uzumaki : Hey people this is Raiden Uzumaki and I'm here with a chapter of Naruto x Hinata.**_

 _ **Naruto : Yeah, I'm quite the stud dattebayo!**_

 _ **Raiden Uzumaki : (snickers) Yeah right.**_

 _ **Naruto : (glares) Wanna say that to my face!**_

 _ **Raiden Uzumaki : Calm down man! We've got a story to write.**_

 _ **Naruto : (grumbles) Whatever!**_

 _ **Raiden Uzumaki : Mind doing the disclaimers for me?**_

 _ **Naruto : Why don't you do it**_

 _ **Raiden Uzumaki : Just do it dattebare!**_

 _ **Naruto : sigh, yeah alright.**_

 _ **Disclaimers : Raiden Uzumaki doesn't own me or my world.**_

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 _ **Konohagakure**_

Many shinobi were seen fighting something together. It looked like like a giant fox which had nine tails.

It was rampaging through Konoha as a shinobi did a set of hand signs and yelled **"Katon: Gokakyū no jutsu" (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique)** as he sent a ball of fire from his mouth towards the nine tailed fox. The Fireball hit the fox but couldn't deal much damage as the demon fox roared. Just as the fireball hit the beast another shinobi with gravity defying white hair and a fully covered face except for the right eye yelled " **Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga"(Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang)** and sent a hound fully made of lightning at the fox. As the fox got hit by the lightning hound, it roared in pain and the shinobi started cheering " Yeah! Take that you bastard Kyūbi " "Alright Kakashi-san!". As they cheered, the now known Kyūbi formed a black ball in it's mouth combining positive black chakra and negative white chakra in a 8:2 ratio and launched it towards them. They all yelled in unison **"The Bijūdama! (Tailed beast ball)"** as they shut their eyes at the near death situation and hoped for the best. They kept there eyes closed for a moment before they heard a huge explosion in the far place as they opened their eyes to find the massive ball of chakra missing and looked at the Kyūbi glaring dangerously towards the Hokage Rock or specifically towards the Yondaime's head where a man stood who had blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and a different looking three pronged kunai in his hand and was wearing the Hokage robe.

"Yondaime-sama", " Minato-sama" the shinobi murmured while the Kyūbi growled at the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Kyūbi launched a blazing fire towards Minato but the Hokage didn't even blink as the fire approached him. The fire came so close to him that the others feared that he might die and Kyūbi smirked but to it's surprise the Yondaime disappeared in a flash of lightning and landed on the ground where a similar three pronged kunai was stuck.

In the distance a man with an orange mask on his face stood there watching the Konoha shinobi go against the Kyūbi. As his eyes fell on Minato, he smirked which could not be seen through the the mask he was wearing. The mask showed his right eye which had a sharingan active and was sucked into a wormhole.

The same wormhole appeared where Minato stood and came out the masked man who threw a kunai at Minato who blocked it with ease. "Who are you and what do you want?" Minato asked but the man didn't answer. Instead he told the Hokage that he was the one who controlled the Kyūbi and attacked the village. Minato's eyes widened at the information that he got. He knew only two people who could control the Kyūbi and they were Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage and his rival... Madara Uchiha. Minato widened his eyes again in realisation as he looked at the man in front of him gone. He saw a wormhole form behind him and backed away. Madara came out of the wormhole and looked at the blonde Hokage. He quickly drew a paralysis seal on his palm dashed Minato as Minato threw his kunai at him but gasped as the kunai passed right through him. Madara almost paralysed him with the seal but before he could, the Hokage vanished in the **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Technique)** andappeared near a tree where the kunai that passed through Madara had stuck. They again dashed towards each other again and Minato threw the Hiraishin kunai at him again. " Hmph, you never learn do you?" Madara said as the kunai passed through him again but this time Minato formed a **Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)** in his left hand and was very close to Madara. Madara's hand which had the seal was closer to Minato as he smirked behind his mask. "You Lose" he said but to his surprise, Minato disappeared in the Hiraishin and appeared above Madara with the Rasengan in his hand where the Hiraishin kunai was and grabbed it in his right hand while slamming Madara in the back with the Rasengan. This time the Rasengan hit him and he was grinded into the ground. The damage Madara sustained was very high as he couldn't move. He opened another wormhole and teleported away. Minato could've followed him but he still had the Kyūbi to deal with.

 _ **With Kyūbi**_

The shinobi huffed and panted showing how tired they were but the Kyūbi hadn't stopped. They were praying to Kami for their village's safety. Suddenly Minato appeared in a flash of lightning and glanced at the rampaging Kyūbi. He could seal the Kyūbi using his technique but that wasn't the current problem. The use of this technique will end his life but the village needed it's Jinchūriki. The condition was that the to-be-Jinchūriki had to be a new born. The only one that currently fit the condition was his own son. He went back home to ask his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, the permission to do so. Kushina wasn't ready for her son to become a Jinchūriki but after Minato explained the situation to her she relented.

The Namikaze Family appeared on the battlefield again. Kushina placed their son in a basket and started drawing seals around it. "The sealing conditions are complete" she said. Minato heard her and went forward to seal the Kyūbi but stopped and turned around to look at his son. He feared that their son might not be able to survive the sealing of Kyūbi in him so he decided to seal half of Kyūbi's chakra in himself. He turned to the Kyūbi and did some hand signs before he yelled **Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin (Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**. As soon as he yelled the Shinigami, the god of death, appeared behind him and took out his beads and started chanting as his hand got covered in cursed seals. He passed his hand through Minato's body towards the Kyūbi and pulled half of it's chakra and sealed it in Minato's body. Minato turned to Kushina who had tears in her eyes. "Kushina, begin the sealing ritual." He said as Kushina wiped the tears from her eyes and pushed her chakra into the seal. The Kyūbi saw that and attacked the baby with it's claw but Minato came in the middle of it. The use of The Shiki Fūjin was going to kill him in the next few minutes so he sacrificed himself to save his son. Kushina was also going to put herself between the Kyūbi and her son but the little boy grabbed her finger. Kushina finished the ritual and the Kyūbi was gone for good. The Uzumaki seal appeared on the boy's stomach signifying that the Kyūbi was sealed in him.

The other shinobi came to the sight and looked at their Yondaime's body on the ground then at the boy. One civilian suddenly shouted " that boy is the demon he killed our Yondaime-sama." The other civilians heard him and charged at the little boy. Kushina was still weak by the extraction of the Kyūbi but tried to protect her son but the jonin knew better and came in between the boy and the civilians. That night passed and the little boy was under the protection of the shinobi.

 _ **Six Years Later**_

 _ **With Kushina**_

"Naruto come down right now if you don't wanna miss breakfast dattebane!" Kushina hollered as Naruto came running from his room. "Comin' kaa-san. _She used my name instead of sochi. I'm so dead dattebayo!"_ Narutosaid keeping the last part to himself. "Sochi, what time is it?" Kushina asked as Naruto sat on the dining table. Naruto looked at his mother and started sweating profusely not by her question but by the smile and she asked the question with. With most people it is good that their mother is smiling but with Naruto the smile meant danger. " I-It's 9am kaa-san." Naruto said trying to avoid eye contact. "And what time should you wake up at?" Kushina asked again with the innocent smile. The smile unnerved Naruto a bit. " 7am k-kaa-san. _Oh kami save me."_ Naruto said keeping the last part to himself. "So what exactly were you doing in your room?" Kushina asked. Naruto wanted to pass out so badly if that meant being saved from his mother's rage but he couldn't. "K-Kaa-san I-I can explain." Naruto stuttered but Kushina wasn't stopping. Naruto wanted to run out of the house but there was no running from his mother. She was too fast for him or any other shinobi. She was almost on par with the Raikage of Kumogakure. "Explain. Now." Kushina said with her hair flying wildly as Naruto began " K-Kaa-san I was late yesterday and couldn't get proper sleep please forgive me." Kushina accepted Naruto's apology with a warning that he shouldn't be sleeping late or he would be in trouble.

Naruto sighed in relief as he got spared and had his breakfast with Kushina was preparing. "Kaa-san this is delicious dattebayo!" Naruto said eating the eggs made by his mother. Kushina just smiled while she ate too. _"So this year sochi will be turning six, so that means in the next two years he will be joining the academy."_ Kushina thought while eating. "So, sochi you will be going to the academy in the next two years right?" Kushina asked. "Yeah kaa-san, why?" Naruto questioned. "What's your training plan?" Kushina asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow. Seeing the confused look on his face Kushina explained "The academy can be very rude if you are not strong." This confused Naruto even more. "What do you mean kaa-san?" Naruto asked making Kushina smile at her son's innocence. "Bullies sochi, people who mess with you for fun. You've got to be strong enough to at least show them their place dattebane!" Kushina said and Naruto finally started to understand. "Kaa-san, who does that dattebayo!?" Naruto asked. "Many people do that sochi, 'the survival of the strongest' is the only rule that goes there. I have went through it myself. They made fun of my red hair and I used to pummel them with my fists dattebane!" Kushina said making Naruto sweatdrop at his mother's hot headedness which he had gotten from her. "You're right I guess. But I have no idea about any kind of training plan dattebayo!" Naruto said. Kushina chuckled lightly at her son's innocence as his mother is a kenjutsu and he had no idea of whom to train with. "I will train you dattebane!" Kushina said but reply she got from Naruto made her almost fall to the ground. "But you aren't a shinobi, are you kaa-san?" Naruto replied as he got a punch to the head for such a dumb question. "Hokage-sama gave me a leave from shinobi duties until you become a shinobi yourself dattebane!" Kushina informed/shouted while Naruto was crying anime tears with a big lump on his head. "Okay, so it's decided that I will be training you dattebane!. And for your knowledge I was and am still considered a kenjutsu legend dattebane!" Kushina said as Naruto stopped crying and yielled at the top of his lungs "Alright dattebayo! My kaa-san is a kenjutsu legend and I will become one too dattebayo!" Naruto said making Kushina smile.

 _ **Afternoon, Konoha Shinobi Store**_

 _ **With Naruto and Kushina**_

"Alright so you have the list right?" Kushina said. Naruto nodded and checked the shopping bag before chuckling sheepishly "I think I might have forgotten it back home. I'll go and get it." Kushina sighed and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder making him stop. "I'll tell you what to buy dattebane! How could you forget a list, you're gonna be a shinobi dattebane!" Kushina said as Naruto apologized. _"Oh, I'm so gonna straighten you out in your training dattebane!"_ Kushina thought with an evil grin on her face which made Naruto sweat. "Alright, so you're gonna need a sword, two-three boxes of kunai and shuriken, sealing scrolls, a shinobi attire, a medical kit, ink and brush for Fuinjutsu, paper bombs, smoke bombs, chakra paper and six-seven pairs of shinobi sandals." Kushina said making Naruto sweatdrop at the amount of shinobi sandals. "Kaa-san why are we buying so many shinobi sandals?" Naruto asked which he found to be a big mistake. "Oh, you're gonna need them all for my training maybe more dattebane!" Kushina said with another evil grin.

Naruto went through the store as he stopped by the swords section. He glanced at the swords but found none that he liked before his eyes fell on a sword which was in a white sheath. The sword, for unknown reasons, attracted Naruto towards itself. The blonde Kyūbi Jinchūriki took the sword in his hands and examined it. Its sheath was made of a rather good quality leather. Its handle was white too with black triangles on it. He unsheathed the sword and examined the metal which was silver with a slight curve making it look like a katana. It had an unusually calm aura around it. Looking at the sword Naruto could only think of one word _"Amazing!"_ He took the sword and put it into his bag.

Next he bought the scrolls, ink and brush, chakra paper, paper bombs, smoke bombs, shinobi sandals, medical kit. He then stopped at the shinobi attire section where he could see multiple cool outfits. His eyes suddenly fell on a orange and blue jumpsuit but he left it behind since a shinobi has to hide and orange isn't a colour for stealth. He then looked at some more outfits and chose a black half sleeve t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl symbol on the back. He took some dark blue coloured anbu style pants and a sword back harness.

After the shopping was done the mother-son duo went to the cashier and placed the stuff they bought on the table. The cashier looked at Kushina and smiled but when he saw Naruto he growled for a bit before looking at Kushina who was giving him a glare that made him shiver. Some Anbu had spread the secret about Naruto's Jinchūriki status and the people started hating him for it. That anbu was immediately executed. They didn't talk about it in the open but they all hated Naruto except for the Shinobi who knew him and his mother and father closely like Kakashi Hatake, a Jonin and an ex-anbu captain. The cashier told them that the price was 302 ryo that they paid and left for the Namikaze compound.

 _ **Next Morning, Namikaze Compound**_

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto had been sleeping since 9pm and was having a good sleep until a yell from Kushina woke him up. "SOCHI wake up right now we're going for training dattebane!" Kushina yelled and Naruto came out of his room with sleepy eyes. "Kaa-san it's 4:45 am dattebayo."(yawn). "That's right, and for your shinobi training you will have to wake up at this time. Now go, get ready and meet me at training ground 3 dattebane!" Kushina said getting a nod from Naruto as he went into the rooms bathroom. Naruto steeped inside the bathroom, brushed his teeth and stepped in the shower as he saw that the seal on his stomach was glowing yellow, not very bright though. _"What's it with this mark dattebayo!? I'll have to talk to kaa-san about it."_ Naruto thought as he continued bathing. He stepped out of the bathroom, got into his newly bought shinobi attire, strapped his sword into the back harness. He took the ink and the brush and the kunai and shuriken and put it into his pocket which he strapped on his thigh.

Arfter he got ready, he got into his shinobi sandals and left for the Konoha training grounds. As he reached the training ground 3 and saw his mother waiting for him in her shinobi attire and Jonin vest. Her attire consisted of a black sleeveless t-shirt and black anbu bants with the standard konoha Jonin vest with a Konoha headband and sword strapped to the waist.

Naruto stood in front of his mother waiting for instruction as Kushina was in deep thought over something before she opened her eyes and asked "What kind of a shinobi do you want to be?". Naruto raised an eyebrow at his mother's question. Kushina explained further "Sochi, there are multiple types of shinobi, like medics, taijutsu specialists, genjutsu specialists, kenjutsu specialist, etc. Now you have to decide what type of a shinobi you want to be." Naruto thought it over for a while then replied "If there are so many types I want to be a perfect all round shinobi dattebayo!" After thinking over Naruto's response Kushina said "Alright, so first thing first. Have you brought the chakra paper I told you to buy yesterday?". " Yes sensei." Naruto replied making Kushina smile at use of the word 'sensei' instead of the regular 'kaa-san'. "Take that paper in your hand and channel your chakra to it." Kushina said and Naruto did so. Kushina skipped the 'Understanding Chakra and usage' part as she already taught it to Naruto when he turned five. After that Naruto opened his hand to see a very unusual sight as the paper was cut in half, slightly burned on the corner, slightly wrinkled and crumbled while the other half of the paper was wet. Kushina looked at the paper in slight awe and said "Wow sochi, you're one of the few people with all the basic chakra natures. Out of which wind is your main affinity and others are the side affinities". As Naruto heard that he yelled "Alright dattebayo! I'm gonna be the strongest Hokage ever."

"So now sochi if you want to be a perfect all round shinobi then the training plan will be like this I will be training you in kenjutsu and fuinjutsu, my best friend Mikoto will train you in your fire affinity, wind affinity and lightning affinity and for the earth and water I have someone in mind who might be able to help you greatly. But first you will have to learn changing your chakra nature as you see fit. Then for Genjutsu you will train under Kurenai Yuhi, Taijutsu training will be under Might Gai and Medic training will be under the legendary Sannin and my friend Tsunade Senju." Kushina said as Naruto took in the information given to him.

" So shall we start with the training." Naruto asked getting a nod from Kushina. She asked Naruto to give her the ink and brush and Naruto handed them to her. "Pull your sleeves up" Kushina said and Naruto did as commanded. Then Kushina drew a seal on his arms then the legs and then the torso. After that she channeled chakra into the seals making them glow and dissapear as Naruto felt extremely heavy and fell flat on the ground. "K-Kaa-san what is this dattebayo!?" Naruto asked/shouted as Kushina replied "That is the effect of the Uzumaki gravity seals dattebane! You will have to get used to them for the speed that my kenjutsu style requires as well as Gai's taijutsu style." Naruto tried to stand slowly but his body felt too heavy. After a few minutes he finally managed to stand up which was an impressive feat as not many could stand up in a few minutes. Some might even take a whole day. "Very good, you managed to stand up. Now start running. 10 laps of the whole training ground." Kushina said making Naruto fall to the ground again."Kaa-san you're evil"Naruto said while trying to stand up.

 _ **Three Hours later**_

Naruto finally finished the 10 laps and fell to the ground while Kushina continued her own training. "Done" Naruto said to Kushina and panted heavily. His body felt a little adjusted to the seals but still felt too heavy. "Alright, now we will be headed to the Uchiha Compound to meet Mikoto and ask her to train you in the fire, lightning and wind affinities.

 _ **Afternoon**_

 _ **Uchiha Compound**_

A woman with brunette, straight and long hair was cooking lunch when she heard a scream and went to the training field of the Compound to see her younger son Sasuke unconscious on the ground with her elder son Itachi tending to Sasuke. She asked Itachi what had happened and Itachi told her that he hit his head while training with the **Sharingan (Spinning wheel eye)**. went back to cooking before she heard a knock on the front door. She went to the door and opened it to the sight of her best friend Kushina and Naruto at the door. "Mikoto, I have a favour to ask of you" Kushina said getting Mikoto to take her to the living room with Naruto. "Go on, what favour do you want to ask of me?" Mikoto asked only to get a smile from Kushina. "I want you to teach my son your katon, raiton and fūton techniques." Kushina said getting Mikoto to think about something. She looked at Naruto who was almost out of stamina and asked "When can I start" as she got a smile on her face. "Can you start now?" Kushina asked getting a nod from Mikoto. "I'll be right there." Mikoto said with a smile. "Meet me in training ground 44 in an hour" Mikoto said to Naruto who was dead tired and left to change. Kushina left at the Uchiha Compound and went back home. Naruto was tired so he decided to relax in the Uchiha Compound the hour which was like a second home to the blonde before he saw Sasuke who was tired and injured but continued training. Naruto and Sasuke have been rivals ever since they met. They competed in everything from eating food to sleeping but then Sasuke awakened the Sharingan and told Naruto that it was the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan making the blonde Kyūbi Jinchūriki wonder whether the Uzumaki clan or the Namikaze clan had a kekkei genkai or not. After seeing Sasuke training like that Naruto got pumped up and went to the training ground.

 _ **Training ground 44 (Forest of Death)**_

Naruto was early, very early, almost 45 minutes early so he decided to do some physical training to get used to the new weights. He did 100 crunches which felt like a million. Then he did 50 push-ups and fell to the ground then he slowly stood up and did 30 squats. _"Damn, my body hurts like hell"_ he thought. He still had 15 minutes in hand so he decided to rest for the 15 minutes.

Mikoto arrived at the Forest of Death in the standard Konoha Jonin attire. She walked up a tree and looked for the blonde who was supposed to be there right now. She activated her sharingan and spotted the blonde laying in an opening near a river. She reached there and looked at Naruto who was sleeping soundly. _"You just have to over do it, don't you Kushina"_ Mikoto thought. Naruto opened his eyes to see Mikoto standing near him and slowly stood up. Mikoto noticed how much power he used just to stand up and asked Naruto what was wrong. "Kaa-san put some gravity seal on me and I feel very heavy." Naruto said getting a chuckle from Mikoto. _"You are just too much"_ Mikoto thought thinking about Kushina. "Okay, so Naruto let me make this clear. I wont be going easy on you." Mikoto said making Naruto smile at how similar his and Sasuke's mothers were.

"So we'll be starting with learning how to change chakra nature. Take a leaf in your hand and use your chakra to cut, burn, crumble, wet and wrinkle it." She said as Naruto picked up the leaf which felt as heavy as a blue whale but he managed to pick it up. As soon as he covered it with another palm Mikoto stopped him and said "I've got a perfect jutsu for your kage level chakra reserves. **Kage bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow clone Technique)"** Mikoto yelled crossing her finger as a clone of her appeared. Naruto looked at the clone and laughed thinking of it as a normal bunshin jutsu before the clone smacked him on the head. "This isn't the simple bunshin jutsu. It's the advanced version of it. The Kage Bunshin." Mikoto said making Naruto widen his eyes. " Please teach me" Naruto said bowing his head making Mikoto sweatdrop. "Alright, copy me" Mikoto said as Naruto followed her command. They both crossed their fingers and yelled **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu"** as a Mikoto clone and three Naruto clones appered. Mikoto had a shocked expression on her face as such a young boy nailed the jutsu in the first try like it was nothing. Honestly, Mikoto hadn't expected that. _"He really is your son...Minato"_ Mikoto thought looking at the Yondaime's head on the Hokage rock. Naruto looked at his clones and started jumping up and down in exitement as Mikoto explained the use of this technique. "So the uses of this jutsu are many but for now we will use it for quicker learning. First make as many shadow clones as you can then make them all train and afterwards dispell them so the knowledge they get will be passed to you." Naruto looked at the clones and punched one and dispelled it. He felt the same pain that the clone went through. Then he crossed his finger again and made as many clones as he could which was hundreds. Mikoto gasped at seeing so many clones as she could only make 10 at the most. Each Naruto clone grabbed a leaf and the real Naruto made five groups of them. "Group 1 use wind, Group 2 use fire, Group 3 use earth, Group 4 use water and Group 5 use lightning." Naruto commanded as the clones started to try and cut it, burn it, wet it, crumble it and wrinkle it. Some of them managed to do a part of it as the other kept on trying. The real Naruto was too tired by the seals as he took a nap near a tree.

 _ **Seven Hours Later**_

All the clones managed to do the chakra nature changing exercise and yelled in unison "Nailed it dattebayo!" as the real Naruto woke up from they're yelling and dispelled them. He got the information, practise, perfection and... the exhaustion of all the clones as he passed out. Mikoto looked at the passed out blonde and picked her up and shunshined away towards the Namikaze Compound.

 _ **Namikaze Compound**_

 _ **With Kushina**_

Kushina was preparing dinner for herself and Naruto when she heard a knock on the door. She went and opened the door to see Mikoto carrying a passed out Naruto. "Welcome in!" Kushina said as Mikoto came in and dropped Naruto on the couch. "What happened?" Kushina asked in a semi-worried tone. "Nothing serious, just the overuse of Kage bunshin's and mild chakra exhaustion." Mikoto said making Kushina feel a little better. "Why did you use the Uzumaki gravity seals on him?" Mikoto asked with hints of anger and worry in her voice. Naruto was like a third son to Mikoto. She cared for his safety just as much as Kushina. "Look at him. He's only six. How can you do that to him?" Mikoto said/shouted. "Relax Mikoto, he's an Uzumaki and a Namikaze. He can handle himself." Kushina said making Mikoto much angrier at her friend's carelessness. Mikoto wanted to hit Kushina but relented. "I have to go. Itachi and Sasuke must be waiting for me." Mikoto said as she walked towards the door. Kushina waved goodbye to Mikoto as she waved too and left. Kushina decided to let Naruto rest as he was new to the seals and the training.

 _ **Naruto's Mind scape**_

 _ **With Naruto**_

After he fainted he found himself in a sewer like structure. He walked forward as he heard snoring noises. He took a left to see a blinding light ahead of him. He walked towards the blinding light and passed through it to find himself in front of a cage. On the cage was a paper with the word 'seal' written on it. He could hear the snoring noises from inside as he shouted "Who is there?" A shadow in the cage stood to its feet showing its massive body. It came closer to the door to show its deadly teeth, red slitted eyes and long, deadly claws. It had a chakra that could make anyone shiver, it was...inhuman. "Kyūbi!" Naruto said in slight shock. He already knew that he had the Kyūbi sealed inside him but to see it face-to-face was new to the blonde. **"I'm the Kyūbi no Yoko, the greatest Bijuu of all time"** Kyūbi boasted.

"Are you a he or a she?" Naruto asked. Kyūbi sweatdropped at the informal attitude of Naruto in front of the 'Demon who destroyed Konoha' but answered the question anyway **. "I'm a he brat."** Kyūbi said getting a nod from Naruto. "How am I seeing you?" Naruto asked. **"I, the great Kyūbi, was sealed into you by your father."** Kyūbi said. "I know that you were sealed inside me but how am I seeing you?" Naruto asked. **"We are in your mindscape kit, that's how"** Kyūbi said getting a nod from Naruto. Naruto walked inside the cage and... hugged Kyūbi's leg!? Kyūbi got shocked at the boy's reaction to seeing the Bijuu. **"What are you doing, you brat"** Kyūbi said trying to shake Naruto off but the blonde didn't let go. "Did someone ever tell you that you have soft fur?" Naruto said making Kyūbi's eyebrow twitch at the weird compliment. **"Shut up brat. You should be scared of me, I'm the demon who destroyed Konoha, the reason people hate you"** Kyūbi said. "I don't hate you. Kaa-san told me about how you were being controlled by Madara. It's not your fault." Naruto said making Kyūbi growl at the mention of Madara Uchiha. Kyūbi sighed and went back to sleep. Naruto left the cage too and got out of the mind scape.

 _ **Outside Naruto's Mind scape**_

The blonde opened his eyes to find himself sleeping on the couch of his house. He sat up and looked out the window to see that the sky was very dark he looked at the time and it was 2:27am he got up to go back to his room but his stomach said otherwise.

He walked upto the refrigerator and took out some instant Ramen. He boiled some water and poured it into the Ramen cup. He ate the Ramen and went back to his room and slept.

 _ **Next Morning**_

 _ **Uchiha Compound**_

Sasuke woke up and noticed that his brother was already gone on his mission. He went downstairs in the kitchen to see his mother cooking. "So, how was the dobe's training?" Sasuke asked. His mother told him that how he learned the Kage Bunshin and chakra nature changing as Sasuke thought about his training to learn The great fireball technique. He went through a very tough training just to gain his father's recognition. He then asked his mother to teach him the Kage Bunshin no jutsu to which she agreed.

After he had his breakfast Sasuke went to training ground 44, The Forest of Death and practised the handsigns taught to him by his Mother. He crossed his fingers and yelled **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** He couldn't get it in the first time so he kept on trying until he perfected it. He then used the **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow clone technique)** and made upto 70-80 clones and practised his taijutsu, sharingan usage and using new Ninjutsu with his lightning chakra.

 _ **With Naruto**_

The blonde was currently in training ground 3 with an Anbu who could use the **Mokuton(Wood Release)** of the Shodaime Hokage. His mother asked the Anbu to train him in his Doton and Suiton affinities. The Anbu told Naruto to call him Tenzo. Tenzo had told Naruto how the combined use of his Doton and Suiton gave him the ability to use Mokuton. Naruto was standing on a waterfall with a few of his clones trying to cut it with his wind chakra and another few trying to split the ground with doton. The other three groups were were usin other natures. Group 3 was trying to manipulate fire with the Katon chakra, Group 4 was trying to manipulate water from the river with their Suiton chakra while group 5 was trying to electrocute the river with the Raiton chakra. The real Naruto was working with the Fūton chakra as it was his primary affinity.

 _ **2 days later**_

Naruto had managed to do the tasks that Tenzo gave him as he cut the waterfall, took the water out of the river, manipulated fire, electrocuted the river, and split the earth. He had perfected all Nature Transformations. Now he was working on the Jutsu. He had mastered at least 2 jutsu of each chakra nature. He had also adjusted quite well with the new weight.

Now he was heading home to take a break. As his eyes fell on a certain white eyed girl who was training with her father. Of course he had met her before. She was the Hyūga clan heiress Hinata Hyūga. The one girl whom Naruto could call a real friend. "Hey Hinata-chan, how are you doin'!" he yelled. "N-Naruto-kun" she said blushing a deep shade of red. Hinata's father, Hiashi just looked at him with his regular emotionless face. Hiashi and Hinata were in the middle of a spar where Hinata was getting punished for being weak by her father. Naruto knew that for a fact that she was far from weak, hell she was stronger than himself, but her shy nature didn't allow her to show her full potential. Looking at Hinata all beaten up made the blonde angry, very angry. They continued their spar and Hiashi didn't hold back hitting Hinata and making her fall. "STOP IT!" Naruto yelled.

Hiashi stopped and looked at Naruto who ran to Hinata's aid. He picked Hinata up and glared at Hiashi as if was about to kill him. "What do you want?" Hiashi asked to the blonde with his usual stoic face. "You are going too far Hiashi-san! You want Hinata-chan to be strong? You got it! She will train with me and kaa-san for the next 2 years and till then you wont be laying a hand on her! If you don't get good results then I'm yours to do as you please!" Naruto yelled. "Don't get too overconfident Namikaze-san, teaching her is not as easy as you think, she is a disgrace for the Hyūga clan." Hiashi said before he allowed Naruto for the training plan for his.

"Let's go Hinata-chan" Naruto said while grabbing Hinata by her wrist getting the blue haired Hyūga to turn as red as a beet. " B-But where?" she asked getting a tug from Naruto. "Just come already!" he said.

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

 _ **Raiden Uzumaki : That's it for today people. And for Itachi still being with Sasuke and Mikoto still being alive, that's for the next chapter. Try guessing. I'll try to update weekly as far as possible and this is my first fic so I will try my best.**_

 _ **Naruto: Ha! I mastered 10 jutsu's in just two days dattebayo!**_

 _ **Raiden Uzumaki: That's because I taught you the kage bunshin early dattebare!**_

 _ **Naruto: That's because I'm a genius.**_

 _ **Raiden Uzumaki: Yeah sure. Hinata, I caught Naruto flirting with Kurenai**_

 _ **Hinata: Naruto-kun! (Cries and Runs away)**_

 _ **Naruto: Hinata no wait I- I'm gonna kill you Raiden**_

 _ **Raiden Uzumaki: Go! you have to catch up to Hinata**_

 _ **Naruto: You! Hinata! Wait I'm coming (Runs after Hinata)**_

 _ **Raiden Uzumaki: That's it people Enjoy, Review and Send me some suggestions for the jutsu's for Naruto . Bye bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Raiden: Hey people, that's right I'm back with a new chapter dattebare!**_

 _ **Naruto: Will you shut up already, you damn bastard!**_

 _ **Raiden: Come on man, calm down. At least you found Hinata before she did anything rash.**_

 _ **(door opens, Hinata comes in.)**_

 _ **Hinata: Raiden, did you lie to me about Naruto flirting with Kurenai?**_

 _ **Raiden(sweating): Y-y-yes b-but Hinata-chan I can explain-**_

 _ **Hinata: There is nothing to explain anymore. Eight Trigrams 32 palms!**_

 _ **RU: AAARGH!**_

 _ **Naruto: Oh Man! That's got to hurt! Anyways, Raiden does not own me or my world.**_

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 _ **Evening**_

 _ **Uchiha Compound**_

"Dammit Itachi, that hurts." Sasuke said while rubbing his head as he sat on the ground keepin the wooden shuriken aside. "You have to learn it Sasuke. The shuriken jutsu is the most basic one." Itachi said as he sat down besides Sasuke. "Sheesh, you don't have to be such a sadist, It's not like someone is going to kill me." Sasuke said which made Itachi think of the Uchiha Massacre

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto were sleeping soundly in the Uchiha Compound before Itachi heard the door slide open. As an Anbu, he was always on guard, even while sleeping. "What do you want?" asked Itachi to the masked man in front of him. "I was expecting something like 'who are you' but anyway, I am Madara Uchiha. And I am here to kill you and your family."_

 _Itachi just kept looking at him with a analysing glare and soon responded. "You are not Madara. I can tell by your Mangekyou sharingan pattern that you are not Madara." The masked man soon realised that he had unconsciously activated the Mangekyou sharingan while looking into Itachi's own Mangekyou. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation on his body as black flames came over his form._ _ **"Amaterasu"(Heavenly Illumination)**_ _Itachi said as the black fire started consuming the masked man's body. He was trying to focus his sharingan on the black flames before he felt a cold sensation on his neck. "Why are you here?" asked Mikoto as she kept her sword on the man's neck._

 _The man was about to do something but suddenly he turned around and looked into another Mangekyou._ _ **"Kotoamatsukami"(Distinguished Heavenly Gods)**_ _someone yelled and the masked man stopped moving. Mikoto tried to cut him but her sword passed right through the man. The masked man opened up a wormhole and the man who claimed to be Madara got sucked into the hole. "Guess I underestimated you, Shisui Uchiha" looking at the person who was standing besides a tree. he said before his entire existence faded._

" _I know exactly who you are" thought Itachi._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Nii-san." Sasuke said bringing Itachi out of his stupor. "Yes Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a few beads of sweat dripping from his face. "I said let's take a break. Although, why are you sweating" asked Sasuke trying to act like he did not know but that wasn't true. He was there on the night, peeping from behind the door. The KI in the room was overwhelming for him so he didn't come out of hiding. Thats when he awakened his Sharingan. Itachi and Mikoto would've noticed him but they were fighting the masked man and didn't notice Sasuke. The masked man would have spotted him but didn't thanks to Itachi using the Amaterasu on him.

"Let's forget the break and train some more." Sasuke said with a somewhat depressed tone which didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha prodigy but he decided to pay no mind to it.

 _ **Back With Naruto and Hinata**_

 _ **Namikaze Compound**_

"Kaa-san, I'm back and with a guest!" Naruto yelled as he entered the house. The blonde took Hinata to the kitchen where he was expecting to find Kushina but she was nowhere to be found. He then turned to Hinata who was blushing way more than regular. _"I'm in Naruto-kun's house"_ was all she could think of before a hand touched her forehead. It was his hand, Naruto's hand. "Wow Hinata you're red are having a fever or something?" Naruto asked. That was all Hinata needed to faint again. Naruto looked at her with a confused face. _"She must be ill"_ thought Naruto before he picked her up bridal style, even if he didn't know about it, and carried her to his room. The Namikaze compound had many rooms but Naruto's room had the most comfortable bed.

He placed Hinata gently on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He then quikly ran in the kitchen, took a cloth and soaked it in cold water, ran back to Hinata and placed the cloth on her forehead. The blonde jinchuriki did care a lot for Hinata. She was most probably the only girl or even the only person who didn't hate him for having the Kyūbi in him besides his own mother.

Oblivious to them, a certain red head woman watched the interaction between the blonde and the shy Hyūga. _"I knew she had a crush on sochi. Well, she is a great girl and sochi enjoys her company and she doesn't hate him for Kyūbi. What else could I want?"_ thought Kushina who was watching her son and Hinata from the training ground of the Namikaze compound.

 _ **Half an hour later**_

Hinata opened her eyes to the sight of Naruro dipping a cloth in water and placed it on her forehead. The sight made her blush again. "So you're up huh?" Naruto asked as he got a gentle smile and nod from Hinata. "Thank you very much" she said as Naruto shook it off. "You are in my house, so you are my responsiblity now." Naruto said which got Hinata to blush even more. "You gave me a scare back when you suddenly collapsed. Just rest and I'll make some dinner for us." He said as he left the Hyūga alone and went to the kitchen. _"Thank you, Naruto-kun"_ Hinata thought before sitting up and thinking about some things.

 _ **Back with Naruto**_

The blonde went into the kitchen where he found his mother cooking something already. "Kaa-san where have you been? Well anyway I bought Hinata-chan home. Do you mind if she trains with me too?" Naruto asked getting a smile from his mother. "Of course you can, I don't find anything wrong with that. And also, I talked with Kurenai and Tsunade, who is out of town, regarding your training and they agreed. Gai, however, was begging me to let him teach you Taijutsu as soon as I met him. So tomorrow you will be starting with your Taijutsu and Genjutsu training while I train Hinata to improve her Hyūga fighting style as well as teach her my own Kenjutsu style. In the next two years, I will be making sure that you are already excellent shinobi dattebane!" Kushina said as she turned to the door to see Hinata walking into the kitchen with her regular clothes. "K-Kushina-sama, I would like to train under you for the next 2 years if you please allow me to." Hinata said in a formal tone while bowing her head. "Well, the shyness needs to be taken care of and there is absolutely no need to be formal with me dattebane! Consider me a friend." Kushina said getting Hinata to get slightly comfortable. "H-Hai" she said as Kushina told her to get seated on the dining table and got seated too. "Sochi, wouldn't you like to serve food to your friend yourself?" Kushina asked giving Naruto a glare that said 'Just do it if you care for your life'. He went to get the plates and the dinner.

Kushina leaned closer to Hinata and whispered in her ear "You love sochi, don't you?" getting Hinata to blush beet red and sweat too. "N-N-No there's nothing lik-" she said as she was cut off in between by Kushina. "Just admit it already. I am a mother and mother's intuition is never wrong. I will also help you get sochi's love dattebane!" Kushina said getting a shocked expression from Hinata. "Y-You will help me? B-But why? And how did you know?" she asked getting Kushina to sweatdrop. " Oh come on, you don't expect me to be as dumb as Sochi, do you? It is obvious based on how you faint at a single contact with Sochi. I'm sure Hiashi knows it too. And besides you are perfect for him. You love him even with the fact that he has Kyūbi in him, that counts as a lot dattebane!" Kushina said before Naruto brought all the food and served them. They ate the dinner while Kushina kept talking about Hinata and how she was a perfect girl.

 _ **Hokage Mansion**_

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was sitting on his desk reading some papers about the next batch of Academy students or more specifically towards a certain blonde. Then he looked up at the photo of the Yondaime. _"In the next two years he will be joining the academy, you must be feeling proud...Minato."_ he thought as looked at the door. For a second there he could have sworn he saw Minato smiling at him. _"I wonder if it would be like watching you go through the academy again."_ Hiruzen thought before a certain trouble maker kid ran into his and attacked him. The anbu didn't do anything as Sarutobi caught the boy. He was Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of Hiruzen. He was a short boy with a yellow t-shirt with a konoha symbol on it. He wears a helmet which allows a few of his hair to come out. He had only one ambition and that was for the Village to know him as 'Konohamaru Sarutobi' and not 'great grandson'. So he kept attacking the Hokage in hopes to defeat him and gain recognition. "get your hands off me old man!" said Konohamaru before the old Hokage called two anbu to take him back to his house. _"Sigh, I'm too old for this shit"_ He thought before he got back to paperwork.

 _ **Night-time**_

 _ **With Sasuke**_

The brunette Uchiha was sleeping in his room or at least it looked like sleeping. _"Damn that dobe, how can he master 10 jutsu's in such a short time without the Sharingan?"_ Sasuke thought as he sat up again. " I won't be left behind!" Sasuke said to himself but unknown to him Mikoto was just outside his room door.

" _I think I should be teaching him besides Itachi."_ Mikoto thought as she remembered that Naruto had learned a good amount of Raiton, Fūton and Katon techniques. "Now was the time to teach Hinata and maybe Sasuke too." She said to herself before she went back to her own room.

 _ **Namikaze Compound**_

"Sochi, let her sleep in your room. She is our guest for two years." Ordered Kushina getting a nod from Naruto and a heavy blush from Hinata. "B-But, kaa-san is H-Hinata-chan comfortable with sleeping with m-me" Naruto stammered trying to hide his own blush. He had never slept with a girl before, not even Kushina, at least from when he was old enough to remember. Kushina looked at Hinata who nodded that she was comfortable. Kushina then left the two alone to let them decide where to sleep.

"Y-You can sleep on the bed Hinata-chan, I will go sleep on the couch." Naruto suggested but Hinata stopped him and told him that he could sleep on the bed besides her. Naruto blushed hard until Hinata went to get changed. Naruto got changed too and put on his pyjamas. Hinata came out of the changing room wearing a beautiful, purple nightgown which she had brought along with her other clothes when she went back to the Hyūga compound to ask for the permission to stay at Naruto's for the next two years. _"Hinata-chan is so beautiful!"_ Naruto thought as he fainted. Hinata watched Naruto faint before she chuckled slightly at the irony of the situation. She covered Naruto with a blanket before she got in bed too.

 _ **Next Morning, 4:45 am**_

Naruto woke up and remembered the embarrassing encounter with Hinata before he looked at his side to find Hinata gone. He panicked as he checked the bathroom and changing room before he raced out of his room. He searched the entire house before he heard a yell. "He followed the noise to the Compound's training ground. He looked out of the window and got greeted to the sight of Hinata training in the Hyūga fighting style. Seeing Hinata train made the blonde smile unconsciously. He went to her and greeted her. "You're up already?" asked Naruto. "H-Hai, I wake up at 4:00am regularly." She said making Naruto stare at her in awe. "You know, Kaa-san wakes up at 4:30am dattebayo! You're the early bird." Hinata smiled and went to the kitchen while Naruto got ready for training.

 _ **Training ground 7**_

Kushina looked at Hinata in her new training attire that she had bought for her. It consisted of a open light blue jacket over her fishnet blouse exposing her flat stomach and some of her cleavage and black anbu pants and a pair of high heeled boots which made her look so great that every man who saw her kept looking at her which made Naruto feel jealous. Kushina snickered that her plan had worked perfectly exept for the fact that Hinata was blushing like she would faint any moment now. Soon Sasuke came to the training ground and looked at Hinata as if she grew a second head.

Watching Sasuke glaring at Hinata made Naruto even more jealous. "Dammit teme! what are looking at!" Naruto yelled which got a smile from Kushina and Hinata at Naruto's sudden outburst. "Can't you see dobe. I'm looking at the Hyūga girl." Sasuke responded like it was nothing big, which it wasn't, but for Naruto, it was. "She reminds me of a girl who had platinum blonde hair is all" Sasuke said referring to Ino Yamanaka. Hearing that Naruto got a little comfortable.

 _ **Time skip**_

 _ **Two years**_

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke had trained hard under various teacher's and each knew great amount of jutsu's. Their taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu and fuinjutsu were great where genjutsu was decent. All three had swords on their back's all of them had learnt medical ninjutsu under Tsunade Senju. They had also learnt a few kinjutsu like the eight gates. They also became friends with Rock Lee, a student to might guy. Currently they were headed to the academy on their first day.

Over the past two years Naruto and Hinata had grown pretty close although not yet on that level. The three of them were the best of friends they trained together, played together and also practiced together. As soon as they entered into the class room, the whole class had their eyes on them. The male population was eyeing Hinata while the female population was eyeing Naruto and Sasuke. They all started murmuring. "Isn't he the Namikaze. He is cute" "The Uchiha is so sexy" "Wow look at that girl she is sooo sexy, I wonder if she is single." Were the various comments that started in the class. The three of them sat on the last seat behind a pink haired girl, a platinum blonde girl and a pineapple haired guy.

The three turned behind and looked at them. Ino shook hands with Sasuke and said "Hi, I'm Ino of the Yamanaka clan. I love being a shinobi and cute guys like you two" looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

The pinkette came next " I'm Sakura Haruno, and I like a certain someone." She said looking at Sasuke and blushing and then passing a death glare to Hinata for sitting besides Sasuke.

Then came the pineapple haired guy "I'm Nara Shikamaru and introductions are a drag." He said making everyone sweat drop.

Naruto went next "I'm Namikaze Naruto and I like training, my friends and the people who accept me for being me and not the Yondaime's son."

Next came Sasuke. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I like training with my brother, mom and my friends. I don't really dislike anyone and my goal is to become and kill a certain someone to avenge my father and my clan." This made everyone look at him questioningly but he just ignored their gazes.

Lastly Hinata started "I'm Hyūga Hinata and I like my friends and training with them to become the strongest Hyūga to show someone how strong am I." That being said they started talking to each other. Naruto was wearing his father's white jacket with the green strap on the sleeves and the anbu pants while hinata was wearing an open, lavender colour jacket over her mesh blouse with the anbu pants and Sasuke was wearing a black t shirt and white shorts. Hinata's hair had grown longer and reached her upper back while Naruto had grown bangs to the side and looked a lot like Minato. Sasuke looked more or less the same.

Soon a teacher came in he said his Name was Iruka Umino and he taught a few things about chakra which bored everyone to no end. Later was the shuriken jutsu practice class. The instructor showed them an example and then called people one by one. A few turns were over which didn't go so well.

"Haruno Sakura" the instructor said and soon Sakura was standing in front of the target. _"I will impress Sasuke now."_ She thought as she threw the shuriken but neither reached even halfway before they fell to ground making everyone laugh at her. She frowned and looked at Sasuke who wasn't even looking at her. He was talking to Hinata and Naruto. She sat down where she was and grumbled.

"Yamanaka Ino" The instructor said and Ino came forward. She held the shuriken in her hand. _"I will show everyone what I'm capable of."_ She thought as she threw the shuriken which hit right at the target. Everyone gasped and Ino looked towards Sasuke who was smiling gently at her. She smiled back and went to sit next to Sasuke. Sakura just looked at her dumbly and grumbled again.

"Hyūga Hinata" was the next name. She held four shuriken in each hand. She jumped in the air twirled her body throwing all the shuriken in her hand and each one hit the target from different angles making everybody look at her awestruck. She then looked at Sasuke and Naruto who were both smiling at her. She sat between them and put her arms around their necks making Sakura red with anger. Kushina had really taken care of her shyness.

"Namikaze Naruto" was the next name as Naruto came forward and took a bunch of shuriken, held them all and jumped very high and backflipped. He looked at the targets then closed his eyes and threw the shuriken in two's and each one hit a target in the centre. He hit all the targets on the ground. All the boys were looking at him like he grew a second head and the girls had hearts in their eyes, well, except for Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke" The announcer called and Sasuke came forward. He took as many shuriken as Naruto but he didn't jump instead he closed his eyes and started spinning at a very fast speed. All that the people could see was a blur of black. He started throwing shuriken and each and every one hit the targets besides Naruto's shuriken. The boys just kept their shocked faces and the girls were looking at him intently.

Naruto and Hinata just smiled at him and showed him a thumbs up. He took his seats besides them the rest of the turns were rather uneventful and only a few people hit the targets perfectly. Ino had been training seriously. Not just to impress Sasuke but she had to prove that she could be a great kunoichi to herself and her father, Inoichi. So she was better than Sakura at almost everything except screaming at the top of her lungs.

Then there were Konoha History lectures and then a break.

Sakura was walking through the corridor and heard some guy talking.

"I don't think I have a chance at the Hinata girl. I think she is with the Uchiha."

Hearing this Sakura came to a conclusion that she would fight and Insult Hinata in middle of the ground. She was about to learn an important lesson. NEVER TO MESS WITH A HYŪGA.

She reached up to Hinata who was talking with Naruto and Sasuke. She caught her by her jacket and pulled her in the middle of the ground. Hinata was greatly annoyed by this and Naruto and Sasuke knew that Sakura has messed with the wrong person.

"What do you want, banshee." Hinata said in a tone that made Sakura flinch. "Y-You don't scare me. Y-you l-leave Sasuke-kun alone." She stammered. "Sakura you misunderstoo-" Naruto said before he was stopped by Hinata who pointed her palm towards Naruto to make him stop. "Stop right there Naruto-kun. I am going to show this bitch what a Hyūga is about." Hinata said making Sakura sweat and regret that she ever thought of beating Hinata. "Let's fight now" Hinata said as she took the Hyūga fighting stance and activated her Byakugan, the Hyūga dojutsu. Sakura wanted to run but there were too many people watching including Sasuke. She took a weird fighting stance that wasn't even shinobi style.

" **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho"(Eight Trigrams 64 palms)** Hinata yelled as Sakura got slammed in the body 64 times blocking each and every of her tenketsu.

Sakura was lying on the ground unconscious and Hinata deactivated the Byakugan.

"NEVER MESS WITH A HYŪGA" Hinata said as she walked away, dusting her hands. Hinata didn't know to hold back but that happens when you train under Kushina.

While she was walking away she said "I'm not interested in Sasuke and he isn't interested in you."

She went back to Sasuke and Naruto and sat in between. Things went back in motion as Iruka picked up Sakura and dropped her off home. Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother looked at her and got angry and asked Iruka who did it. She got shocked on hearing Hinata's name whom she knew as a shy girl. She just forgot about it and decided to ask Sakura later.

 _ **Namikaze Compound**_

 _ **Evening**_

"Kaa-san were home" said Naruto as he and Hinata came into the house. Kushina smiled at them both and welcomed them. "Hey kids, had fun?" she asked smiling at them. "Hell no! I can't get rid of the fan girls at the academy" Naruto said making Kushina think about her past and how she would hit the girls to get them off of Minato. Then she took a look at Minato's jacket which was worn by Naruto. She kneeled down and zipped the jacket.

"Your father would be proud." Kushina said. Naruto looked just like Minato did. "Kushina-sama you were right. This girl, Sakura tried to fight me and I showed her her place dattekoro!" Hinata said while blushing in embarrassment of saying the datte-version of her own. Living with Uzumaki's does that to you. Kushina smiled at the use of her own datte-version and led her to Naruto's room. She packed her stuff ready to go back to the Hyūga compound and show her Father and her bitchy sister the results of her training.

"Kushina-sama, Naruto-kun, I'm leaving for the Hyūga compound!" she yelled and as soon as she did Naruto and Kushina came to the door of compound to wave Hinata goodbye. "And Naruto-kun before I leave..." She said and quickly slammed her lips to Naruto's. Naruto was initially shocked at the bold act but then melted in the kiss and kissed back. Hinata then pulled back and turned around to leave and winked at Naruto which wasn't missed on the blonde as he blushed and waved her goodbye. "Goodbye Hinata-chan/Hinata" Naruto and Kushina said.

Then Naruto turned around to see his mother looking at him and smiling. If Naruto had imagined a reaction to the kiss then that wasn't it at all. One thing was clear now. Hinata and his mother were working together.

"You knew, didn't you?" Naruto said and Kushina smiled and nodded her head. Naruto smiled back and went to the dining table. "Kaa-san, I'm hungry dattebayo!" Naruto said and Kushina walked into the kitchen. Naruto was feeling a bit too lonely so he decided to talk to his friend.

" _Kyūbi, you there."_ Naruto asked stiring Kyūbi from his sleep. **"What is it kit."** Kyūbi said with a sleepy face " _you were right! Hinata-chan kissed me!"_ Naruto said a little too excited. **"See, I told you she loved you!"** Kyūbi said. _"And you were right! Thank you! Thank you so much Kurama"_ Naruto said and Kyūbi smiled lightly at the use of his name instead of 'Kyūbi'. Naruto and Kurama had grown pretty friendly over the last two years. Naruto could now use 3 tails worth of Kurama's Chakra. Soon Kushina came with the dinner and served it.

"Kaa-san, what happened to the Uzumaki clan that led to their extinction?" Naruto asked. Kushina looked at him and smiled a bit. "How do you know about our clan's downfall?" she asked and Naruto told her that it was taught at the academy and that they were the most feared clan to ever exist because of their mastery over Fuinjutsu.

Kushina started telling Naruto the History of the Uzumaki ."The Uzumaki clan had their very own village named Uzushiogakure but they were beginning to feel like a threat to some nations. Most nations wanted to attack Uzushio but knew that they weren't a match for the Uzumaki. So Kumo, Kiri and Iwa joined forces and attacked the great land of Uzushio sometime after I came to Konoha. Uzushio fought bravely and decimated most of their forces but in the end they lost the war and most were killed. Some fled from Uzushio and ended up in different nations."

"That was all." Kushina said. Naruto was looking at her with amazement written all over his face. He was the only known member, except Kushina, of the most feared clan in the world. Knowing this made his day much better.

"So is Fuinjutsu that strong?" he asked. He knew great Fuinjutsu, better than Hinata and Sasuke but never thought that it was so strong. "You know great Fuinjutsu sochi, but it's nothing compared to the Uzumaki. I am a master Fuinjutsu user for the world but by Uzumaki standards I'm still genin to chūnin level." She said.

Naruto was having a hard time taking in all that information but he just continued to listen. "However, there is a rumour that the Uzumaki had some sort of a Kekkei genkai that made them so feared throughout the elemental nations. It is also said that the kekkei genkai was blocked by some kind of a seal back in Uzushiogakure. The power of the kekkei genkai is still unknown." Kushina stopped allowing Naruto the time to take that in.

"So, why don't you have the Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto askes.

"It's because the kekkei genkai was probably blocked before I awakened it. People say that the Uzumaki kekkei genkai was so strong that even the 2nd Raikage, 3rd Mizukage and 2nd Tsuchikage together had a near death experience fighting the 2nd Uzukage."

"So how can the kekkei genkai be reawakened dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"It is said that the Kekkei Genkai was awakened first by the 1st Uzukage. It is stated in the mythology of Uzushio that an Uzumaki will be born who will be capable of reawakening the kekkei genkai and restoring peace in the world with it's true power" Kushina said.

By the time Kushina talked about the Uzumaki bloodline they both had finished dinner. Naruto then went to his fathers jutsu library and looked at a scroll shelf. He took out the scroll for a Katon Jutsu but suddenly lost his balance, which was not ordinary for a ninja, and fell on the scroll shelf. He caught his balance again but something heavy fell on his head.

"Oww! That hurt" he yelled but then stopped when he saw the two scrolls that fell on him.

"Whoa! The Hiraishin and The Rasengan! Tou-san's signature jutsu's!" he said while staring at the scrolls.

Naruto looked back at the place where he lost his balance and he thought he saw Minato smiling at him.

Naruto never knew that the scrolls of the two jutsu's that made his father the great Hokage he was, were in his house, but he rarely went into the library so he couldn't have known.

He decided that he will learn the Rasengan first as the Hiraishin was still way too much for him.

Naruto went through the contents of the Rasengan scroll but something didn't feel right. It was a flaw that, if improved, could have made the Rasengan an S rank technique but he decide to work on it tommorow and went to his room to sleep.

He went to his bedroom got changed and went to sleep and soon realized that he was going to sleep alone after two long years and he was missing Hinata.

 _ **Uchiha Compound**_

A celebration was going on for Sasuke joining the academy. There was lots of food on the table while Sasuke was eating everything from the table. Itachi and Mikoto just watched happily as Sasuke kept finishing bowls and bowls of food. The Uchiha was very excited about the first day of the academy. The sight made Mikoto and Itachi happy.

They both wondered what would have happened to him if they were killed during the massacre. Oblivious to them, Sasuke was thinking the same thing. For a minute everyone in the Uchiha Compound had frowns on their faces. "Kaa-san do you think you can teach me your super-strong Raiton techniques?" Sasuke asked and finally the Uchiha family smiled. Mikoto looked at Sasuke and took notice of his sharingan. They were activated for some and were complete three tomoe. She just chalked it up to excitement and agreed to teach Sasuke Raiton.

"Why only Raiton and not Katon ha?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke just looked at Itachi and smiled. "Nii-san will teach me Katon, won't you nii-san" Sasuke said with a pouty face. Itachi looked at him and sighed. "I'll try my best otoutu. My anbu duties are important." Sasuke frowned and sat back at his table and ate the delicious food.

 _ **Next Morning**_

 _ **Hyūga Compound**_

A sparring match was going to start between Hinata and Hanabi, the Hyūga sister, and Hiashi was the judge. A Hyūga genin was watching the match with the match with an emotionless face. "You're going down big sister." said Hanabi and Hinata just smirked. Obviously Hanabi wasn't expecting a Hinata with no shyness and a great amount of skills. "Try your best, kiddo" Hinata said getting every one confused. All Hyūga knew Hinata as a shy weakling but the Hinata they were seeing was an unbelievably strong girl with awesome amounts of chakra. Almost Kage level chakra.

"Let the fight begin." Hiashi said and Hinata quickly blurred out of sight. Hanabi was awestruck by her sister's new speed and activated her Byakugan but it was already too late and she got a kick to the face sending her headfirst into a tree.

All of the Hyūga were looking at Hinata with expressions of shock and fear. Even the genin was awestruck at her amazing speed. _"No! she can't be stronger than me! I am fated to be the strongest Hyūga!"_ The Hyūga genin thought _._ "Is something wrong, Neji." Hiashi said looking at the genin. "It's nothing, Hiashi-sama" Neji replied with some venom in his voice.

Hanabi struggled to get back to her feet and looked at Hinata sending her glares of anger and hatred. She activated her Byakugan and got into the Hyūga fighting stance. Hinata looked at Hanabi too but just stood still.

"Stop Mocking me and fight!" Hanabi yelled and ran towards Hinata at her fastest speed. She tried her best to block Hinata's tenketsu but Hinata effortlessly dodged each and every strike. Hanabi backed away a bit

"Fight me!" Hanabi yelled and ran towards Hinata. "Alright" Hinata said and waited for Hanabi to come closer. As she got close enough, Hinata rotated her body and began to spin violently.

" **Kaiten!" (Rotation!)** She yelled and that was the last thing Hanabi heard before she fainted after she was hit several times.

Every Hyūga looked at Hinata with wide eyes and wondered when she learned that technique. Even Neji was shocked.

"Hinata, where did you learn that technique from?" Hiashi asked voicing mostly every Hyūga's question.

"I took some Hyūga jutsu scrolls with me tou-sama, and I mastered most of them." Hinata replied with a slight smile.

The Hyūga's were shocked because she mastered the ultimate defence technique of the Hyūga clan in the academy. It took highly delicate chakra control and only a few Hyūga could use it. And there was the fact that she didn't even activate her Byakugan made it even more shocking.

Hinata then picked Hanabi up and took her back to her room then placed her on her bed. She then headed back to the Hyūga main hall where she met her father again, who, for the first time in her life, smiled at her. Hinata smiled back and asked "How did I do tou-sama?". Hiashi looked at her and suddenly hugged her. It felt wierd as it was very un-Hiashi like to hug someone.

"Tou-san?" Hinata asked. "I am proud of you Hinata but you shouldn't use such strong techniques against your family. I am sorry to treat you badly before Musume" Hiashi said in a very Fatherly tone. Hinata had tears in her eyes on hearing the words 'Musume' by her father. He never called her that. "Tou-san you shouldn't apologise to me. You are older than me!" she said breaking the hug. Hiashi then went to Hinata's room and got it cleaned again. Hinata left the compound to train.

 _ **Forest of Death**_

Hinata arrived at the Forest of Death to train in kenjutsu before she felt a massive spike in chakra. She went in the direction of the chakra and found many Naruto's with water balloons in his hand. They were shaking.

She went near Naruto and asked him about the balloon and he answered her that he was trying to learn an A ranked jutsu called Rasengan which shocked Hinata as almost everyone in the village knew of the Rasengan and how the 4th Hokage created it. She was even more shocked when Naruto told her that the Rasengan had a flaw.

"You're gonna become the strongest Hokage Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile on her face. This was the man she loved. The man who was able to point out a flaw in the 4th Hokage's technique and even had an idea to improve it. This is Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto then took another balloon which was filled with water and tried to burst it with chakra which wasn't a big deal after Kushina's training, or at least he thought so. He put high amount of chakra into the ball and started rotating the chakra but the ball just wouldn't burst.

Hinata began with her own training besides Naruto and tried to use her sword in conjunction with the gentle fists. She had an idea of making a gentle fist kenjutsu style and was trying to use her sword to block the tenketsu of others as well as cut more accurately. That way no one would be able to block the sword strike using their limbs without getting their tenketsu blocked.

 _ **3 Hours later**_

The real Naruto was highly exhausted from the overuse of Kage bunshin's and he dispelled them. He had a headache from all the information that came back to him. He also got highly exhausted and somehow managed to keep standing. He was trying to move but suddenly collapsed. He was about to hit the ground but suddenly found himself on a soft surface.

He opened his eyes and found himself in Hinata's embrace with his head laying on her shoulder and she had cought him befor he could hit the ground.

Naruto looked into her eyes and anyone could have seen the love in her eyes for the blonde.

"After we become chūnin, umm...will you go out with me?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes I will Naruto-kun" She said with tears threatening to fall. The only thing she wanted to hear since forever was just said to her. Seeing Hinata getting emotional Naruto quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"We've been here for a good 3 hours. Let's head back home." He said with a gentle smile and grabbed Hinata's hand and took her back to the Hyūga compound.

 _ **Hyūga Compound**_

Hiashi was looking over an angry Hanabi when he heard a familiar sound. "Hey Hiashi-san, I'm here to drop Hinata off." Naruto said and Hiashi quickly came to the gate of the Hyūga compound and...bowed to Naruto?! "Thank you Namikaze-san, to help my musume better herself and keeping her safe." Hiashi said. "Its nothing Hiashi-san. And she was already strong, she just needed more attention." Naruto said.

Hiashi just looked at Naruto with an uunnoticeably small smile etched into his face. He took Hinata back into the compound and they both waved goodbye to him as he left towards the Namikaze Compound.

Soon after Naruto left, Hanabi came to her sister and asked "How did you get so strong!?" Hinata just looked at him and said "How did you get so dumb?" She asked mocking Hanabi making her even more angry.

She ran at Hinata again and Hinata took the Kaiten stance again making Hanabi a little scared but she couldn't stop. She closed her eyes and waited to get hit several times but all she got was two fingers to her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at Hinata jabbing her in the forehead with two fingers. She had seen Itachi do it to Sasuke multiple times and thought that it would be fun to do it with Hanabi.

"Let's not fight anymore, or you might end up getting seriously injured." She said mocking her even more. Hanabi just seethed and walked back to her room.

Next, Hinata went to the training ground.

"Hey, Neji." She called out. Neji just looked at her with a small amount of anger in his pale eyes. He was a member of the side branch and for some reason had a grudge against the main branch members. "Hmph" was the only thing he said. Hinata just smiled and went back to her room

 _ **With Sakura**_

She was unconscious for the entire day yesterday and just began to get up. "What hit me?" she said. Every part of her body was feeling weak.

"A Hyūga." Someone said to Sakura.

Sakura looked at the direction of the voice and spotted her mother Mebuki leaning against the door.

"WHAT. HAPPENED." Mebuki roared.

"N-nothing kaa-san. J-Just a little fight." She managed to speak.

"A little fight? LITTLE? You had each and every chakra point in you blocked. What were were you even thinking? Was it because of that Uchiha?..." she went on firing questions at Sakura who was trying to take all that in.

After all the questions were answered she and Mebuki went to eat after she realised that Sakura hadn't eaten after she got up. Mebuki maid two omelettes and served them to Sakura. She hastily ate them and finally her stomach was satisfied. Sakura then got up and went back to find her Sasuke-kun.

As soon as she came out of the house, two figures ran right above her, fighting each other. At the speed they were fighting at, it was impossible to see them, or at least for Sakura.

After a few minutes of fighting, the figures stopped and finally Sakura looked at their faces. Apparently, Naruto met Sasuke on his way back to the Namikaze compound after dropping Hinata and they got into a spar.

"Naruto-baka! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" she yelled. Naruto and Sasuke had to cover their ears' at her voice.

"Damn banshee! Didn't Hinata-chan tell you that the teme here isn't interested in you!" Naruto shouted.

"Hmph, she doesn't know anything. That damn bitc-" Sakura was interrupted by a cold sensation on her neck.

"Don't you dare complete that sentence." Naruto said with his sword on her neck getting a gasp from Sakura. She turned around and found Naruto standing right behind him. She then looked at rooftop he was standing on and he was gone from there. It was hard for her to believe that someone could have that much speed but again...that was Sakura.

She then turned to Sasuke. "W-who needs your p-permission baka! I bet Sasuke-kun is with me."

"Let's ask that to him." Naruto said and they both turned to Sasuke who still wasn't bothered.

"Hmph, I agree with the dobe." He said getting Sakura to frown.

The only reason Sasuke wasn't angry with Sakura for saying that about his friend was because of his non-bothered attitude. Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto had been training together for two years and they were pretty good friends.

"You got that, you banshee!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura seethed and walked towards her friend, Ino's house.

 _ **Afternoon**_

 _ **Namikaze Compound**_

Kushina was sitting on a chair thinking about something. "I wonder if I should tell sochi about further training. It is gonna be hard for him."

"Kaa-san I'm home!" came Naruto's voice as he opened the door.

"Hey sochi! How was your training?" Kushina asked and she instantly got the reply when Naruto was sitting in a corner of the house with a rain cloud over his head.

"I didn't even got the first step down dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Aw c'mon dattebane! It's not an A rank technique for nothing" Kushina said trying to cheer Naruto up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't really expect to master an A rank jutsu in a day" Naruto said with a big, cheeky grin. Kushina just looked at him with a confused face. How can a person change his mood in such a short time!? Was the question she was asking to herself.

 _ **Yamanaka Compound**_

Ino was helping her mom with their family's flower business and heard a shout from the door.

"Hey Ino! It's Sakura!" She said.

"Hey what's up Sakura?" Ino asked.

Although Ino and Sakura were rivals, but they were pretty close to each other. They had known each even before they joined the academy.

"Will you come out with me for a second? I need to talk and it's important."

"Okay wait, let me ask kaa-san. Kaa-san! Can I go out with Sakura?" Ino yelled.

"Of course you can, Unless it is something about 'Sasuke-kun'. She said.

Unlike all other civilians, Ino's mom wasn't an Uchiha lover and neither did she want Ino to be. But her only problem was Sakura. She was Ino's best friend and an Uchiha lover. She didn't want to break their friendship but the Uchiha was way too arrogant.

"No aunty, its not about Sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled.

After that, Ino and Sakura went to a park.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ino asked.

"Oh its just that Hyūga bitch. She might become the girlfriend Sasuke-kun or Naruto baka."

"Ok wait a minute. You said it wasn't about Sasuke-kun, so is it about Naruto-kun? Don't tell me you have a crush on him!" Ino said.

"No! I don't have a crush on the baka. I lied. It is about Sasuke-kun. We must come up with a plan to show the Hyūga bitch her place. If not, she might end up taking Sasuke-kun away from me-us, I mean us." She said chuckling sheepishly.

" Okay, that's too much Sakura. I must leave now. I can't help you in making a plan to embarrass someone just to show Sasuke how good you are."

Hearing Ino's statement really shocked Sakura and even more without the -kun suffix to Sasuke's name. Ino was a Fangirl of Sasuke too but she had no interest in impressing Sasuke any more. Not after that incident.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **1 year**_

 _Ino was sitting on a bench in the park before she heard someone yell. "Please don't take that from me!" yelled the person. She went towards the voice to check who it was. She reached to the ,other side of the park and saw Sasuke with his back towards her._

" _Hey, Sas-" Ino said before she suddenly stopped on seeing a civilian kid on the ground next to him. "Please help me! The bigger boys took my favourite toy from me." The kid said._

 _Sasuke looked at the kid with no expression._

" _What will I get from getting it back from you?" He said before he walked away._

 _Ino was about to go and help the boy herself before she heard a voice._

" _What happened? Why are you crying?" said the voice._

 _Ino looked at the place the boy was at to find Naruto Namikaze. She had a pretty bad opinion of Naruto as she thought that he would be too arrogant as the Yondaime's son. She was about to get up and tell the blonde to leave but before she could, she found Naruto gone._

 _She then heard a yell and went towards the noise. She found Naruto there with a toy puppy in his hands. She then looked at the other kid laying on the ground trying to escape or something but that's when Naruto held out a hand to him._

 _He looked at the blonde with a confused hand and then took his hand and stood up._

" _Why would you help me? I took that kid's toy and tried to beat you and yet you helped me? Why?" asked the kid. He was probably a year or two younger than Naruto's age._

" _Because that's my Nindo, my Ninja way. To help the other's and never go back on my word." Replied Naruto with his signature grin on his face._

" _I will remember this. Namikaze-sama." The kid told Naruto._

" _Oh no need for formalities. You can call me Naruto." he said raising a hand._

" _Kaito" He said shaking hand's with the blonde._

" _I need you to promise me that you will never hurt anyone weaker than you just for fun."_

" _I promise" said Kaito before he left the place._

 _Ino kept watching the interaction from a distance. Something prevented her from leaving._

 _Naruto took the toy and went back to the boy who was still in the park. Ino followed him back to the park._

" _There you go." Naruto said giving the boy his toy back._

 _The boy took the toy and hugged Naruto in happiness. The blonde just smiled right before the child's mother was brought to the park by Sasuke._

" _What happened? Are you hurt?" the mother asked. She then looked at Naruto and sent him a glare._

" _I told you never to get close to that kid." The mom said pointing to Naruto. She then thanked Sasuke and took the kid back home._

 _Sasuke 'hmphed' and went back home._

 _Naruto just stood there for a moment with a saddened face but then cheered up again and left._

 _Ino saw it all hiding in a bush. She didn't need to hide but something told her to. She was deeply touched by all that. The way Sasuke ignored the crying kid and how Naruto came to the rescue without even getting the credit for it. She was now confused. She was a Sasuke fangirl but seeing all this did something to her. She didn't want to be a fangirl anymore. She wanted to be a real kunoichi. One that could help the others people just like Naruto did._

 _She found the true meaning of the word kunoichi on that day_.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Sorry Sakura, I don't think I can help you." She said before she left leaving a very irritated Sakura alone in the park.

 _ **Outside Konoha**_

A man was seen looking at the village.

"I will kill the Namikaze before he becomes a genin." Said the man before he blurred out of sight.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 _ **Hospital**_

 _ **Naruto: Oh! So you're finally awake huh?**_

 _ **Raiden: Where am I?**_

 _ **Naruto: You're in the same Hospital you've been Since the eight trigrams attack.**_

 _ **Raiden (shivering): W-where is H-Hinata-chan?**_

 _ **Naruto: She just went out a few minutes ago to buy something to eat.**_

 _ **(Door opens, Hinata comes in)**_

 _ **Hinata: So you're finally up.**_

 _ **Raiden: Yeah. Next time you '8 trigrams 32 palms' someone, please check if they even HAVE A CHAKRA POINT TO BE BLOCKED DATTEBARE!**_

 _ **Hinata: Hehe, sorry about that.**_

 _ **Raiden: Oh, if need to know, its nothing serious You just punctured multiple muscles in my body. That's all.**_

 _ **Naruto: Stop it dude. You are alive and well, that's what matters.**_

 _ **Raiden: Oh yeah sorry about that. NEXT TIME TRY HITTING SOME VITAL SPOTS. THEN I'LL DIE.**_

 _ **Hinata and Naruto: He is going insane. Alright he said that he is thankful for the people who reviewed and is trying to work on it. He also asks that you send him your opinion on weather Ino should get Sasuke or Sakura. Enjoy, Stay cool and review. Bye bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Raiden: Sup people! Thanks Louis Romero, to give me the suggestion for Ino and Sasuke.**_

 _ **Naruto: Are you alright now?**_

 _ **Raiden: Yeah Why? What was wrong with me?**_

 _ **Naruto: Oh, that 8 trigrams attack by Hinata, you in the Hospital, going insane...do you even remember anything?**_

 _ **Raiden: Oh! Thanks for reminding me! Now I'll get my revenge dattebare! (Chuckling evilly)**_

 _ **Naruto: What? Why are you chuckling like that?**_

 _ **Raiden: Oh it's nothing. Where is Hinata?**_

 _ **Naruto: She will be back in 2 hours...Oh no! That's my evil prank chuckle you're using dattebayo! What are you planning?!**_

 _ **Raiden: Just see and enjoy hehehe.**_

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 _ **Iwagakure**_

 _ **Tsuchikage Mansion**_

The Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki, was sitting behind his desk struggling to end the worst enemy to the kage's...paperwork.

Onoki was a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Onoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armour. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wears sandals.

The Kage was pretty bored of his life but had a sense of duty towards the village. He continued signing papers with little interest before his eyes fell on a report. He was shocked, to say the least, at the content of the report.

"Akatsuchi! I need you to call a council. Right now!" He said to his bodyguard in a tone that made the guy sweat.

"H-Hai Tsuchikage-sama. May I ask what the matter is?" Akatsuchi asked.

"They are trying to take the control of the village. Now summon the council."

"H-Hai."

 _ **Konohagakure**_

 _ **Central Library**_

The blonde Namikaze was at the library for the very first time in his life.

" _Which book should I take Kurama?"_ Naruto asked to his companion.

" **Why ask me? Anyway, I think you should take a book on Jutsu creation and Jutsu dynamics. They should help a lot and if you are planning to create an elemental jutsu, then take a book on the element. Now let me sleep and don't disturb me."** Said Kyūbi before going back to sleep.

Naruto thought over Kyūbi's advice for a moment before doing as Kyūbi told and bought the books on jutsu dynamics, jutsu creation and a book on the Raiton Element.

Naruto had an idea of creating his own Jutsu and he decided it to be a Raiton Jutsu as he had very few strong raiton techniques. He had also discovered that Raiton was his second strongest affinity.

He then went to the cashier and bought the books Kyūbi told him to buy.

 _ **Uchiha Compound**_

Mikoto was doing her regular job. She was in her shinobi attire without the anbu armour on her. She looked at the target in front of her and went through some handsigns at a speed that her hands were a blur. She then finished the handsigns and filled her right hand with white lightning. She then slammed the ground with the white lightning and as soon as she did, the lightning made its way towards the target and electrocuted it.

She then went ahead to analyse the target, or rather what was left of it.

" _Everything burnt to ashes. My technique worked perfectly."_ She thought but looked back at the tree behind the target.

The jutsu had burned the tree and many other trees behind it.

" _It could atleast be used for mass assassination."_ She thought before she started thinking of a name for the jutsu and a suitable rank for it.

" _Byakuraiton: Inazuma Dai Gyakusatsu , Rank: A"_ she thought before she disapeared in a white lightning shunshin.

 _ **Iwagakure**_

 _ **Council room**_

"How dare you fools plan an assassination on your own!" Onoki demanded.

"T-Tsuchikage-sama we thought it would please you to see the last N-Namikaze dead." Stammered a jonin from the shinobi side.

"And you thought that it was wise to send a jonin without taking my permission!" Onoki roared

The jonin couldn't speak anymore with the room filled with a strong ki of the Tsuchikage.

"Who's Idea was this?!" Onoki asked.

The Jonin remained silent and Onoki tried to calm down.

"Konoha is no weak nation. You all have endangered the life of a fellow Jonin. Pray for his safety and if something like this happens ever again... _then pray for your lives._ " Onoki said making the Jonin shiver under his gaze.

"The meeting is adjourned." Onoki said leaving the council room no longer wanting to see their faces.

 _ **Hyūga Compound**_

Hinata Hyūga, also recently known as the Byakugan prodigy was training in the Hyūga compound. She activated her Byakugan and closed her eyes. She then sat on the ground in a meditative position and concentrated her chakra into the Byakugan. While training under Mikoto, she had learned that concentrating chakra into a dojutsu enhances it slowly.

She could see that her field of vision was expanding slowly and steadily. She could now see almost as far as Hiashi himself. She kept that up until her eyes spotted an individual just outside the Konoha border which was possible only because the Hyūga compound was close to the border.

A man wearing an Iwa jonin vest and a pair of fingerless gloves. He had a Hitae-tae of Iwagakure on his left arm.

It was clear to Hinata that it was an Iwa spy or killer. She knew about the History of Iwa with the Yondaime and the grudge against the Namikaze Family.

She opened her eyes, the Byakugan still active. She used a lightning shunshin and ran towards the Hokage Mansion.

 _ **Outside Konoha**_

The Iwa Jonin was standing on a tall tree, watching the entire village completely oblivious to the fact that he had been spotted. He was thinking about his assassination plan and ways to get in and out of the village without getting spotted. He spotted the Namikaze Compound, the Hyūga Compound, the Uchiha Compound and the Sarutobi Compound. He could also see what seemed like the Ino-Shika-cho training ground.

"I will have to wait till night." He whispered to himself.

 _ **Nighttime**_

 _ **Forest of death**_

Naruto was practicing his newly created set of handsigns for the new Raiton jutsu. He had decided to name it **Raiton: Kaminari no Shometsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Annihilation)** Rank B. He went through the handgigns slowly and then pointed out his finger towards the target.

" **Raiton: Kaminari no Shometsu** " he yelled before a beam of lightning shot from his fingertip towards the target.

The beam of lightning cut right through the target and the tree behind it. It kept on going further until Naruto used his chakra to stop it.

It did not hit the target in the centre. Naruto moved his finger upwards cutting the target in half.

"I didn't expect that! It has to be an A rank! I created an A rank technique all on my own dattebayo!"

He then went back home walking, not being in a hurry.

On his way back, he watched many houses. All of them were closed and the lights turned off.

" _Oh Kami! I never realised it was this late! Kaa-san will kill me!_ " He thought to himself just before a person came in front of the blonde.

"Rokusuke of Iwagakure. What business do you have in Konoha." Naruto asked not afraid in thee slightest.

"So you know me. I'm here to kill you brat." He said.

"How could I not know you. You are an A rank in the bingo book kaa-san has." Naruto said before Rokusuke dashed towards him with a kunai in his hand. Naruto managed to dodge it if only by an inch. He removed a kunai of his own and tried to stab him in the stomach but was caught by Rokusuke and thrown away into the street. Seeing that the blonde was down, Rokusuke tried to stab him but someone kicked him in the face sending him back.

"You don't mess with Konoha and get away with it" Said Sasuke and went through some handsigns. Soon his right hand got covered with white lightning.

" **Byakuraiton: Shiroi Chidori (White Lightning Release: White One Thousand Birds)"** he said and dashed for the Iwa jonin. He ran his hand through him just to kill an earth clone. He looked behind to find Rokusuke going through some handsign

" **Doton: Doryūso (Earth Release: Earth flow spears)"** He said and multiple spears came from the ground impaling Sasuke.

"And now the Namikaze." He said moving towards Naruto who was still feeling weak from the use oF the new Jutsu of his. It took a lot of chakra and practice.

 _ **Hokage Mansion**_

"By your description of him, He sounds like Rokusuke to me. An A rank Jonin from Iwa." Hiruzen said with a hint of worry on his face.

"Hai Hokage-sama. His Chakra was on a dangerous level." Hinata said.

"If that's the case then I should send someone for Naruto-kun's protection. Inu." The Hokage said before an ANBU wearing a dog mask came into the room.

"Hokage-sama you summoned me" he asked kneeling to the floor

"Yes Inu. I need you to go to Naruto-kun's protection. According to Hinata-san here his life may be in danger." The old man said with concern on his face.

"Hai" he said before leaving in a Shunshin.

 _ **Back with Naruto**_

The blonde was trembling with fear like never before. He had never fought a jonin before but the person in front of him was on a whole other level than him. He had no other option than to use the nine tails chakra. He was going to use it before the jonin jumped back only on instinct when a fireball came towards him.

"You were waiting for him to kill me you teme!"Naruto shouted looking at Sasuke. The jonin looked towards the dead body of him only to find him gone.

" Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last survivors of the Uchiha clan. So it was a Sharingan genjutsu. Nicely done. But that will be your last genjutsu before I kill you and take the sharingan." Rokusuke said and did multiple handsigns .

" **Doton: Kaido Shokutsu (Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation)"** he shouted before multiple pillars emerged from the ground. Naruto and Sasuke dodged some pillars but ultimately got hit and tossed into the air. Taking advantage of this situation, he went through some more handsigns.

" **Doton: Ganban Kyu (Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin)"** Rokusuke yelled making some rocks float around Naruto and Sasuke, who were still in midair, and smashed them together before Sasuke, with the last bit of chakra remaining in him used a chidori to break the rocks. The duo was completely out of chakra but the Jonin still had some chakra left. He was pissed of at the duo and was now hell bent on killing them.

He went through some handsigns, pouring every last bit of chakra he had into the jutsu.

" **Doton: Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Release: Antlion Technique)"** he yelled making the ground shake and get sucked into the centre of the technique pulling Naruto and Sasuke in with it. The technique, being an S rank was sure to kill them both. But suddenly, a loud cackling was heard and just as the Jonin turned to the direction of the noise, he was run through by a Hand filled with lightning.

" **Raikiri (Lightning cutter)"** said the ANBU who was sent by the Hokage.

Rokusuke fell to the ground and the jutsu stopped. Sasuke was already passed out and Naruto was barely conscious.

"I...could've handled that" Naruto said with a smile before passing out too.

Inu looked at the dying jonin who was mumbling something. Inu got a little closer and heard the Jonin.

"The...Nine Tails...must die." He said before he fell to an endless sleep.

Inu was a little shocked at the last statement of Rokusuke as he had expaected something like 'The Namikaze must die' but Rokusuke's statement contradicted Inu's doubts and had him thinking about the kyūbi.

" _What could he possibly want with the Kyūbi? And why did he want to end it instead of using it's power for Iwa?"_ were the only question that Inu could think about.

He then sealed the body of Rokusuke in a scroll and picked up Naruto and Sasuke's body and dropped them back home before going back to the Hokage mansion to report the incident and claim the bounty for Naruto and Sasuke.

 _ **Back in Iwa**_

 _ **Tsuchikage Mansion**_

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama, we have a confirmed report that Rokusuke has been compromised" said an Iwa ANBU.

Onoki was not happy. He was anything but happy. Rokusuke was the only one shinobi in Iwa or probably in the world who had infiltrated the S-rank criminal organisation known as Akatsuki and got out of it alive. He knew their main objective and was terrified at the outcome although he couldn't tell him because of a juinjutsu seal on his tongue. For some reason, after the infiltration, he started hating the bijuu and wanted to kill them.

Rokusuke was an A rank although his expertise in infiltration were nothing less than S-rank. Onoki wanted to know who killed him and ordered his spies in Konoha to do so. He was shocked at the news that two academy students killed his jonin completely unaware of the fact that an ANBU head killed him. This time he let it slide and did not plan to attack konoha or something.

Today was a shocking day for the poor old man.

 _ **Hokage Mansion**_

"So he was Rokusuke of Iwa. Did he say something?" questioned the old Hokage. "Hai. He said 'the kyubi must die' just before he died." Inu reported. The Hokage was in utter shock at hearing that. He had kept the sealing of the kyūbi in Naruto a S-class secret and yet he knew about it. He would have to clean his village off spies.

For a moment, a total silence came in the Hokage mansion. Hiruzen thought something for a while, closing his eyes. The sound of the wind could be heard. The very serious look on the Hokage's face made the moment of silence feel like hours for Inu. The Hokage slowly opened his eyes and asked a question which made every ANBU listening to start sweating.

"Tell me, Inu. Would you like to train your master's son?" he asked calmly. Another silence took over the office as the ANBU started to discuss this silently. Inu was completely silent. His mask hiding his emotions of joy and sorrow. Joy for the opportunity to repay his sensei by training his son and sorrow for leaving his ANBU comrades.

"Hai Hokage-sama. I would be honoured to train him. May I ask how much time do I have left in the ANBU?" The ANBU captain asked. "You have 4 years Inu. Dismissed" The Hokage replied.

"Hai" was the last thing the Hokage heard before Inu disappeared with another breeze.

 _ **Namikaze Compound**_

Kushina was worried sick for her son. She was seated beside an unconscious Naruto, tending to his battle wounds. She was so pissed off at Iwa that she wanted to commit a mass murder in Iwagakure and kill the Tsuchikage. But she was still a kunoichi. 'The spirit of a ninja never dies' was a saying in Konoha and the same could be said for Kushina. How she suppressed such an uncontrollable desire to kill was something not even she knew. Her mind was in complete turmoil. Maybe she should've been harder on him during his training but what happened could not be changed. The only thing in her mind right now was revenge. She wanted herself to be the one to kill Naruto's attacker.

Time was slowing down for her. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days. She was just seated there waiting for her son to wake up.

Finally, after 4 hours of much needed rest, Naruto woke up from his slumber. Kushina was beyond happy at the sight. It was just a minor chakra exhaustion but she was a mother after all. How could she not be worried?

"Good Morning Sochi!" she shouted with all the happiness in the world. "What hit me?" Naruto said rubbing his head slightly. Kushina brought ' _some'_ food from the kitchen and forced Naruto to eat it right before she heard a door bell.

She opened the door to find Hinata there. "I got the news of Sasuke and Naruto-kun's fight with the Jonin. Is he alright dattekoro?" Hinata asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes he is! He is my son after all dattebane! He just woke up. He is in his room." Kushina replied and Hinata dashed for his room at top speed.

 _ **Uchiha Compound**_

Mikoto was not worried. She had complete faith in her son. But she was angry. She was in the Uchiha backyard venting out her frustration on a tree. The tree was sure to fall before she heard a voice.

"Kaa-san? Are you home?" Came Sasuke's voice. She went to him with some of her anger lost.

"Hey there Sasuke-kun. How are you feeling?" she asked in her motherly voice

"I'm fine. It's not like he could've beat me." He said with a smirk. "Let me prepare something to eat" Mikoto said before she left to go to the kitchen. Sasuke was hungry too but that wasn't his concern right now. His mother's white lightning moves that he learned were taking a lot out of him. The secret behind white lightning was to add so much blue lightning chakra to it that it turns white. His mother had told him not to use it very often but he was Sasuke after all.

He asked Mikoto to teach him lightning jutsu's but all her lightning jutsu were too advanced for him. This was the only jutsu in her arsenal which wasn't created by her and wasn't that complicated. He worked for months secretly training to use it and finally mastered it. Already being an A-rank jutsu, adding white lightning to it was more complicated than he had hoped. It increased its power tenfold but took most of his chakra. He could only perform two at his best. The vast power increase can make it S-rank but it was not complete. It was barely high A-rank.

' _I will train even harder.'_ He thought and went on to the dining table.

 _ **Raiden: I am really sorry to make you wait this long and this chapter is too short for such a long wait but please forgive me for doing this to you and I won't make any excuses. The reason for my lateness is already on my profile but please forgive me for this. I promise that I will complete all my stories and I never go back on my word. That's my nindo.**_

 _ **Naruto: You sure made your readers wait a lot dude.**_

 _ **Raiden: I know that you idiot. That's what I was apologising for!**_

 _ **(Hinata enters)**_

 _ **Naruto: Hey Hinata-chan!**_

 _ **Hinata: Hey Naruto-kun!**_

 _ **(I fall clutching my chest in pain)**_

 _ **Hinata: Raiden! What happened to you!**_

 _ **(Police and doctor enter)**_

 _ **Doctor: He's got chakra poisoning! His heart isn't beating! He's dead!**_

 _ **Police: Who attacked him?! You?!**_

 _ **Hinata: I didn't attack him on his heart! No! I didn't kill him!**_

 _ **Police: Yes you did ma'am. Now you have to come with us.**_

 _ **(Starts dragging Hinata)**_

 _ **Doctor: Wait! He has something to say to you.**_

 _ **(I mumble something in the doctor's ears.)**_

 _ **Doctors: He says "Gotcha!"**_

 _ **Hinata: ...What?**_

 _ **( I wake up)**_

 _ **Raiden: Gotcha!**_

 _ **Hinata: What the!? You bastard! That was no joke you asshole! I'll show you!**_

 _ **(I run away)**_

 _ **Hinata: Hold it you asshole I'm coming for you!**_

 _ **Raiden: Well that's it for now people. Thanks for being patient and continue reviewing! Bye bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Raiden: Sup Readers! Im back with a new chapter of the Hidden bloodline. This chapter will witness a 4 year time skip directly to the day of genin graduation exams. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Time skip**_

 _ **4 years**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and every other academy student was present in the class getting prepared for the written graduation exams. Naruto had a lot of tension as when it came to theory, he was a goner. Everyone was under a lot of pressure and the class was dead silent. Shikamaru was seemingly the only person who was not bothered by the exam at all.

A few more minutes later, Iruka entered the classroom with some papers in his hand.

"We will begin the test at 7:15 and the papers will be taken away at 9:15. There should be no cheating of any kind. Begin" Iruka said and all the to be ninja started writing in their papers except Shikamaru.

"What a drag" was all he said before he finally picked up a pen and started writing.

Naruto was having troubles with the very first question itself.

" _You know the answers! Help me out! Please Kyūbi!"_

" _No way kit. No cheating"_ Kyūbi said with a mischievous smirk.

The time ended and Iruka and Mizuki started collecting the papers.

Several kids were sad as they could not finish there paper but the rookie nine had all finished their papers with the exception of Shikamaru and Naruto

The papers got collected and the jutsu exam began.

Taijutsu test was next in order and the students were allowed to use weapons. Not the academy practice weapons, but real weapons.

The kids arrived at the ground. The teachers had made a platform probably by using Doton techniques. It was pretty small and a square in shape but mysteriously had trees on two opposite sides of it. Trees on the sparring platform was nothing new but assuming that it was created by using Doton techniques, this should've practically been impossible in just a week. A few noticed that and most didn't even think about it but to Naruto, it was clear that Tenzo had created the trees using his Mokuton Jutsu as he had trained under him at a younger age. Nobody had trained under Anbu black ops as kids other than Naruto. Being the Hokage's son has some privileges.

The students gathered around the platform before Iruka called the first two people on the platform.

"Hinata vs Ino" Announced Iruka.

Hinata and Ino came face to face in the ring. Confidence seen in both their eyes.

"Hajime" Iruka yelled and the girls took their respective clan stances.

Hinata and Ino looked into each others eyes, neither willing to hold back. Hinata was the first to go on the offensive and dashed at Ino with a kunai in her right hand with such intense speed which seemed like a blur to some but Ino wasn't slacking off either. She quickly and pulled out a kunai from her pouch and clashed with Hinata. In just that mere moment of eye contact, they could see each other's will to win. The two then jumped back, not moving their eyes from each other. Hinata threw a kunai at Ino and she easily parried it with her own. Ino quickly closed the gap to utilise the new gained advantage: She was armed, Hinata wasn't. She successfully came close enough and, before Hinata could get back, managed to put a cut on her left cheek. Hinata stepped back and instantly countered by a kick to her mid section sending her skidding back a few feet.

"Not bad Ino, but unfortunately for you I am not gonna lose easily." She said with a smirk, wiping the dripping blood from her cheek.

"Good for you cause I ain't gonna hold back either." Ino said with a confident smirk on her face.

"Some thing is wrong here. Academy graduation exams aren't supposed to have such tests. I have read about it. They usually just have a henge, kawirimi and a bunshin jutsu test and that's it. Something is wrong and I have a feeling it's gonna be a drag." Shikamaru said while watching the ongoing match. Naruto, Sasuke and the rest of Konoha nine were standing besides him. "You're right man but why is it so intense now? Well we can't do anything. No one else is complaining." Said Naruto with a hint of curiosity in his tone. Shikamaru ended the conversation and looked back at the fight.

Hinata stopped for a moment and removed her sword from her back. Ino looked at the shiny metal and swallowed the lump in her throat. Hinata dashed for her and swung her katana like blade down on her and Ino blocked it with her kunai. Blocking strikes was taking more strength than before, that she had removed her sword. Ino found it increasingly difficult to keep up with her strength and speed. She now removed another kunai with an explosive tag on it and threw it at Hinata who dodged it easily but had to jump up to avoid the explosion that followed. She waited for the explosion to happen but it never did. She opened her eyes but it was too late as she saw Ino right below her. She grabbed the byakugan prodigy's legs and power bombed her straight into the ground. Ino's strength combined with the power of gravity and the height of the jump left Hinata unable to move and Ino had strained her muscles to an extent that they'd probably be sore for a week. But she was still able to stand making her the winner. She then helped Hinata up.

"I won." Ino said with a smile while helping Hinata down the platform.

"I lost to a strong opponent." Hinata said smiling as well.

A few more fights later, the next fight was announced.

"Sakura Haruno vs Kiba Inuzuka"

The both of them came onto the field.

Sakura took a basic fighting stance as she was from a civilian family while Kiba and his ninken, Akamaru, took the Inuzuka clan collaboration fighting style.

Sakura was trembling. Kiba saw that and smirked.

"Well, somebody's getting a little scared" he said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sakura calmed herself by taking a deep breath and smiled in a challenging way.

" _This is the chance for me to prove myself. The result of my training."_ Sakura thought.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **3 years**_

 _Sakura threw 3 shuriken at the target in the academy training field. All of the class was watching this and none of the 3 shuriken hit the target. Sakura was devastated. This was her 17_ _th_ _try at practical test and she just couldn't get it right. Soon after that, the bell rang and the future ninjas ran off in the field._

 _Sakura was walking by a few other kids when she heard them taking her name. She tried eavesdropping on them and heard_

" _Did you see that Sakura girl? She is the leader of the Sasuke Uchiha fan girls club. She couldn't even throw a shuriken properly. What a useless waste." A boy said. Sakura was furious and grabbed the guy with his collar and turned him to face her. She looked at him and realized that she didn't even know him and he was a year younger than her._

 _She left him alone and ran out of the school. She sat on a bench in a park. As she looked up, one could see tears in her eyes. She was already sad at the fact that she failed in shuriken jutsu and hearing that from a kid made her day worse._

" _What did I do to deserve this fucked up life!(sob) Why does everyone have such an opinion of me!(sob)" she cried._

" _Sakura what's wrong!"_

 _Sakura knew that she had heard this voice before. Loud yet soothing, rough but friendly. This was definitely the voice of Naruto Namikaze._

" _Oh It's nothing Naruto"_

 _Naruto came and sat besides her on the bench._

" _Don't cry like that!" he said wiping her tears._

" _Why do you care for me? All I have ever done for you is insulting." She asked_

" _Well it's just that I never really saw you as an enemy or anything. You're a classmate needing help. So tell me, what it is?" he said in a comforting manner._

 _Everything he said touched Sakura deeply for some reason. It made her feel closer to him._

" _It's just the kids. No it's all of them. They think of me as (sob) useless and weak." she said while crying._

" _Well so do I" Naruto said making Sakura cry even more._

" _But that shouldn't stop you from believing in yourself now, should it? You show them how strong you are! Become the strongest of the entire class! Use their opinion of you as a driving force for yourself. Become better Sakura!" He continued making Sakura smile once again._

" _Thank you, Naruto" she said in a very low tone._

" _What was that? I have got to be hearing things! Sakura is thanking me!" he said sarcastically making Sakura laugh as well and punch him in the side. Not a harsh one but a soft friendly punch._

 _That is when she decided to train harder everyday, to push her limits everyday and become better everyday._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Let's go dog-boy" Sakura said with a challenging smirk.

Iruka came in and started the battle.

As soon as the battle started, Kiba and Akamaru pounced at Sakura and tried to strike her with their claws. Sakura side stepped them easily and countered it with a knee to the abdomen to Kiba and back handed Akamaru. Both were down and growled at the sudden strength she was showing.

"How...did you do that!?" Kiba asked. Sakura looked at him. She didn't have to explain it but she still did. "You see, I'm from a civilian family and that is the reason for my extremely low chakra reserves." She said. "How does that explain your strength huh?" Kiba asked now on all four limbs and ready to attack once again. He would be lying if he said the strike didn't affect him at all. His breathing definitely not normal anymore. "Having lower reserves of chakra makes it easier to control it and channel it to all parts of my body. I channel all chakra to my fist before I punch. Its easy actually." Sakura answered. She had read about The Legendary Sannin Tsunade and how she had so much strength. She kept on reading more and more about her and it fascinated her. She slowly learned that the secret to her strength was her extreme chakra control that came from being a medic. She started practicing too and finally had it down but obviously not on Tsunade's level.

She was looking at Kiba while she was attacked out of the blue by Akamaru's **Tsuga (Passing Fang)** on the back **.** She was sent flying to the ground. Her clothes had been torn at the back by the attack. Her back was perfectly toned signifying the training she went through.

"Hey! That's cheating! Ninjutsu isn't allowed!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke heard that. "Tsuga and Gatsuga of the Inuzuka clan are basically Taijutsu attacks dobe. So its fair." He said. Naruto took that and calmed down.

" _I let my guard down shannaro!"_ Inner Sakura roared. She got back up and glared at Akamaru. "You are gonna pay dearly for that" She said glaring at the hound. The glare was enough to make Akamaru cower down. Kiba took this opportunity and attacked her from behind with his own Tsuga. Big mistake. Kiba was just about to hit her when Sakura turned and punched him into the ground so hard that the earth beneath him shattered. Akamaru attacked too but Sakura caught him by the neck and hurled him onto Kiba.

"I...give up!" He said and lay still on the ground.

Sakura was declared the winner and after a few minutes of rest, Kiba got out of the field, pissed off at losing.

After a few more matches, Shikamaru was called and his opponent was Naruto. The other students thought that Naruto got an easy win but Naruto was clearly not happy. It was not like Naruto was an expert at taijutsu or something but he could definitely beat the Nara clan hier. Only if it was a strictly taijutsu fight, but the use of weapons was allowed and a good strategy and suitable weapons were a deadly combo and knowing Shikamaru, he could make use of any weapon in his strategy. Shikamaru was one of the few close friends the blonde made at the academy and he knew that Shikamaru was fully capable of defeating him or any other of the to-be-genin by his intellect alone. He knew he wouldn't be passing in the written exams and if he lost this match, he would have to wait for another year in the academy! And that is not even considering the beat down he would get from his mom.

"Hajime" Iruka said and without a moment's wait, Shikamaru had to dodge a punch aimed at his face. He jumped back but Naruto followed him. Naruto knew that if he had any chance of winning then he had to act fast and not allow the Nara any time to think.

Naruto followed Shikamaru in his every move and was quick to attack. Shikamaru had absolutely no time to think of a way to defeat him as he was busy dodging strike after strike by the Kyūbi jinchūriki. Naruto continued in his assault before Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. Naruto had no choice but to stop attacking and parry the kunai with a kunai of his own. Naruto then went on to remove his sword from the back and dashed for Shikamaru's position.

" _What a drag! If this went on for long my defeat is unavoidable. Kaa-san will kill me if I fail!"_ the Nara thought and the image of his angry mom came in his head making him shiver. He quickly pulled out a kunai and clashed with Naruto's sword. The sound of metal against metal resonated throughout the academy grounds.

Shikamaru and Naruto were at a very close range when suddenly Shikamaru's face turned into a smirk. That smirk made Naruto sweat as it spelled trouble for him. He jumped back and so did Shikamaru. Shikamaru dashed off towards the tree and Naruto started to follow but stopped as he remembered that smirk.

" _He has something planned out! I need to think dattebayo!"_ he said before he heard a familiar sound of metal cutting through the air and saw two kunai coming at him. He stood in between both of them and they passed by him but what he failed to notice was the wire at the end that connected them to two more kunai Shikamaru held. He threw them both too which tied the blonde in the wires and the kunai struck the tree behind him. Naruto's hands got tied too leaving him unable to use the sword to cut through the wire. He tried to get his hands close together to try and perform the Shadow clone jutsu to free himself but it didn't work. Shikamaru came up to him keeping safe distance and said "Its no use. These wires are specially made in the Nara clan and are unbreakable." The smirk never leaving his face.

Now the blonde felt stupid. The use of kunai and wires to bind the opponent was not that uncommon! He should've seen it coming! He then glanced at Shikamaru and soon his eyes widened in realisation. He had been fooled! Naruto's plan was working perfectly and he didn't allow Shikamaru time to think but the Nara had a plan of his own. His entire plan was the smirk itself. It had made Naruto doubt his own decision and got him to overthink every move of Shikamaru which he tested by running to the tree. Naruto Uzumaki had been fooled!

"I give up" Naruto said with a defeated smirk on his face.

"The winner is Shikamaru Nara" Iruka announced and freed Naruto of the wire bind. They sat on their respective places and looked on as the matches continued.

"Next match Chouji Akimichi vs Shino Aburame" Iruka announced and the participants stood on the platform.

The fight was rather uneventful with Shino winning using his bugs to drain Chouji's chakra.

The next and the final fight was announced which left mostly the entirety of the class shocked but the one most affected was Namikaze Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs Raiden Uzumaki"

 _ **Raiden: That's it folks. For the last fight I need an OC and who better than myself eh?;) see you guys soon with another chapter and I might need more time cause I certainly cannot write the story at a faster pace because of the exams. Next chapter will witness Sasuke's fight with me And finally the start of the land of waves arc. Look forward to the next chapter! See ya!**_


End file.
